


Dreaming Boy

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Jack Kline, Alpha Sam Winchester, Come Marking, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Explicit Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Somnophilia, Sugar Daddy, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam found himself surprised with his boy’s latest wish, but…the more time he spend considering Jack’s idea the more he wanted it himself.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610602
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Dreaming Boy

**Author's Note:**

> @spnkinkbingo Square: Pearl Necklace  
> @spnabobingo Square: Somnophilia

“Daddy?”  
  
Humming, Sam kept his eyes closed but didn’t stop dragging his hand slowly over his boy’s naked back.  
  
“I...you always said I should tell you when I want to try something new.”  
  
Lifting his head while fighting the approaching sleep off, Sam looked down at Jack, who was plastered to his side in their warm bed.  
  
They had spent the afternoon in bed while a storm raged outside and while the wind howled outside Sam did his best to make his boy howl inside.  
  
“Yes, Jack. I’m not a mind reader and while I can show you new things, I would like to hear what you want to try out new things.”  
  
Jack was drawing invisible marks on Sam’s chest while he nodded but he remained silent otherwise.  
  
Sam waited for Jack to go. It was something he couldn’t and wouldn’t force because when Jack wanted to do new things, he had to bring them up himself when it wasn’t Sam’s idea.  
  
His boy needed a few minutes to gather himself before he pulled himself on top of Sam, entwined their legs and started to play with a long strand of Sam’s hair rest on his shoulder.  
  
“I want you to fuck me while I sleep, Sir.”  
  
It wasn’t the request itself that forced every trace of tiredness from Sam’s body but the politely used _Sir_ from Jack. Jack used it rarely and it was usually reserved for scenes of punishment or when he seriously wanted something from Sam.  
  
“We’ve had sex while barely awake, Jack.”  
  
Sam had an idea where his young boy was going but he needed to hear it.  
  
“No, that’s not what I mean, Sir. I want you to fuck me while I’m...deeply asleep and won’t wake up. It’s called…”  
  
“Somnophilia, I know.”  
  
Sam interrupted Jack to let his boy know that they were on the same page.  
  
“Yes, that’s it. That’s what I want to try, Sir.”  
  
Humming, Sam let his hands wander over Jack’s back until he could place his hands on Jack’s naked ass.  
  
“It’s not a risk-free thing, Jack. You would have to certain meds to keep you deeply asleep for several hours. Too much and you won’t wake up, not enough and you’ll wake up too early.”  
  
Jack nodded and Sam could feel his boy’s growing erection against his tight.  
  
“I know. We would have to learn to use the right meds and the right dosage for an Alpha of my age and size or we could make an appointment with our doctor.”  
  
With an eyebrow pulled up and a smile on his face, Sam squeezed his boy’s firm ass with his hands. His boy seemed to have spend a lot of time thinking about this already.  
  
“Sounds like you already considered a few things, which I appreciate, Jack, but why do you want to do this?”  
  
Jack blinked and a heavy blush started to colour his face and throat while Sam could feel the edges of Jack’s knot beginning to dig into his skin.  
  
His boy lowered his gaze from Sam and focused entirely on his fingers dancing over Sam’s skin.  
  
“I know that you are older and stronger than I am and that you have to be careful with me sometimes because of that but...I’m still an Alpha and I can take a lot and I want you to...take that. I don’t mean that you don’t respect me for my strength, Sir. I just want to show you that you don’t have to hold yourself back like you sometimes do it. The thought to be...at your mercy, that you could to with my body as you please is thrilling, arousing. Falling asleep with the knowledge that you are...going to use me, leave only to come back later and how often you want. I imagined you leaving me behind in our bed, do what you want, only to come back whenever you want to use me only to leave once you knots went down again. You wouldn’t even care if I cum or not because I would be sleeping and you would be nothing but selfish. Fuck and use me for your...”  
  
Jack stopped talking and shivered hard when he pushed his nose against Sam’s throat to inhale the older Alpha’s scent to calm himself down.  
  
Sam understood Jack’s need to collect himself.  
  
These thoughts had something intensely arousing and showed how much Jack was trusting him even to consider this. The power Jack was offering made Sam feel dizzy and although he already fucked knotted his boy three times during the last few hours...Sam wanted him again.  
  
Rolling around until Jack was lying under him, Sam held himself up with his arms.  
  
“Turn around, Jack.”  
  
No hesitation from his boy and when Jack turned himself around until he was lying on his belly, Sam shifted his weight so he had one hand free to push Jack’s legs apart under the warm blanket.  
  
Jack’s hole was still filled with a plug and lots of Sam’s cum and the older Alpha pulled the plug out, placed it on the nightstand and thrust forward into the warm and wet heat of his boy’s sloppy hole.  
  
The younger Alpha moaned and tried to push his hips up and into Sam’s next thrust but the older Alpha was having none of that.  
  
He pushed Jack down and nipped at his boy’s ear with sharp teeth.  
  
“That’s what you want, boy? Lying here in our bed while I fuck you without caring for your pleasure? A hard, selfish fuck, my knot in your hungry hole, filling you with so much cum that it’ll drip down without my knot filling you?”  
  
Jack neither struggled nor answered, too captured in his daddy’s words and the pictures said words created in his mind.  
  
He even remained silent when Sam pushed his knot hard in for a fourth time today and already cursed himself for giving in so easily...but what his boy wants his boy gets after all.  
  
....  
  
Sam silently cursed Jack for giving him...this idea of fucking him while his boy was asleep. He would be laying wide awake at night imaging what it would feel like to push Jack to his front, mount him only to turn back around after he was done and go back to sleep himself.  
  
Sam had told his boy that he needed time to think about it...and research ways and possibilities to minimalize the dangerous aspects of this kind of play as good as possible.  
  
Jack’s eyes went huge and his scent turned hot and aroused when Sam told him so, that he would play this kind of game with Jack but with several rules set.  
  
There wouldn’t be any sex for the next two weeks before the date Sam announced to be their play date. This was not a game you would start spontaneous and Jack gave Sam his best boyish puppy eyes, hoping to soften his daddy...and Sam would play with Jack...only to leave him blue-balled and with the order to keep his hands to himself when Jack was so...close.  
  
His boy was frustrated, aroused, impatient for the day to arrive until they would despite that he wouldn’t play an active part in it.  
  
However, when the day finally arrived, Jack was nervous and curious, fidging around with everything he could get between his fingers...until Sam told him to get ready in a subtle way of course.  
  
“Jack, why don’t you take a shower? I think it’s already time for you to go to bed.”  
  
Sam didn’t look up from his newspaper but he could hear Jack stop moving around and felt his boy’s eyes on him...before Jack ran off so fast his chair almost double over if not for Sam catching it while laughing.  
  
Jack took his time in the shower, maybe because he needed it or because he needed to get himself in the right mindset to get everything but Sam didn’t care. He patiently waited for his boy to be done but when Sam heard the shower switched off, he put his newspapers away and walked into their bedroom where he had already prepared everything out of Jack’s sight.  
  
Stripping himself out of his shirt, Sam now only wore his comfortable sweatpants and sat down at the edge fo the bed while he waited for Jack to leave the bathroom.  
  
When the door finally opened, the scent of Jack mixed with watermelon and orange, and Sam smiled to himself when he saw that Jack not only had showered but he had shaved his lean body...everywhere. His boy was always a temptation but seeing him like this, warm and still a bit wet from his shower with his youthful body of an Alpha all soft and smooth...it always made Sam feel like an old perv or a caveman. It was a weakness of him and Jack knew perfectly well what it would do to Sam.  
  
Patting the place next to him on the bed, Sam waited for Jack to sit down before he reached for the glass of water and the pills next to it. Handing both things over to Jack, Sam for Jack to look at him.  
  
“We already spoke about this but I still want to hear you say it, Jack. Are you okay with this?”  
  
Jack’s gaze was steady and sure, he had expected the question and there was no hesitation when he nodded at Sam.  
  
“Yes, Sir. I’m okay with everything you’ll do with me and I’m sure I want it.”  
  
Sam touched Jack’s warm leg and licked his lips, his own arousal already a hot flame in his body.  
  
“Good, thank you, Jack. This medication will keep you asleep eight to ten hours. You will sleep so deeply that you won’t wake up until the time is up. I will check on you constantly to make sure you are alright. Should something end up wrong, I have something I can give you to bring you back earlier but I hope I won’t need it. You should take your milk and honey now, my boy Alpha.”  
  
Smiling at his daddy, Jack nodded while swallowing the pills before he drowned them with a sip of water.  
  
He handed the glass back to Sam who placed it back on the nightstand before he got up and pulled the covers back.  
  
Jack crawled in the middle of the bed and came to a rest laying on his side.  
  
Crawling under the covers behind Jack, Sam pulled his boy against his chest and it felt a bit weird at first to Sam because he was still wearing his sweatpants while Jack was all warm, soft and naked while Sam was still partially clothed but the feeling vanished slowly.  
  
Listening to Jack’s breathing slow down when he was falling asleep was normally soothing to Sam and would lure him into sleep as well but not today.  
  
The more time passed the deeper Jack would sleep and the more aroused Sam started to feel. His trapped erection was close to being painful and he had to remind himself of Jack’s words.  
  
Sam could have this because Jack wanted it, wanted to give Sam this gift, and he wanted Sam just to let go and take whatever he wanted.  
  
Which was the reason Sam felt so excited like he was about to hunt down his first Omega when he pulled the blanket away and reached for the lube on the nightstand.  
  
Pushing his sweatpants down, Sam only pulled his cock free while letting go of Jack for the moment.  
  
Sam knew that he was doing a poor job covering his cock with but he was too excited at the moment and...Sam still saw the smile on Jack’s face when his boy told him to just raw him he wished so.  
  
The bottle of lube went lost between their pillows when Sam lifted Jack’s leg and nudged against his boy’s hole with his slippery cock.  
  
No response from Jack, no muscles tensing up before they would be forced to relax in preparation for being entered by an older Alpha...nothing. Jack was utterly silent, soft and relaxed and when Sam pushed slowly forward, despite his mind screaming at him to _take_ Jack, Sam had to close his eyes to contain himself.  
  
His boy had barely stretched himself in the shower, another thing Jack wanted to be part of this game, and so Sam found his boy all tight and barely wet with lube.  
  
_“Make me feel it later, daddy,”_ Jack had said this morning and the memory of these words made Sam snap his hips forward and bury the last few inches of his in Jack’s heat at once.  
  
Usually, Jack would now howl and trash, begging for more or asking Sam to pause until he adjusted but his boy was asleep...and wanted this.  
  
Pulling out and slamming himself back in, nothing else was in Sam’s mind while he watched his boy’s cock, hard and dripping, slap against Jack’s belly with each thrust and something selfish raised its head in the darkness of Sam’s mind.  
  
He had no reason to return any pleasure today. He could pump Jack full of his spunk, wait for his knot to go and leave their bed. Today was for him, for Sam, and he suddenly craved this selfishness like nothing else.  
  
A couple of more thrusts and Sam pushed his swollen knot roughly past Jack’s rim, hissed at the feeling when they ended up locked together for the time being...before his orgasm made Sam snarl.  
  
The last two weeks of no sex had been long even to Sam and his orgasm was intense and prolonged...but an Alpha’s nature would make sure that he could get it up again soon to really enjoy this experience. Go for a time without sex and an Alpha could make sure he was able to breed his next partner several times a day.  
  
Shivering with every wave of his orgasm, Sam licked over his boy’s neck and pulled out the second his knot when down enough to do so.  
  
Grunting, Sam pushed Jack to his front and reached for the plug he had placed earlier on the nightstand.  
  
Kneeling on the bed, Sam pushed the plug inside his boy’s hole, slippery with lube and the older Alpha saw his release trying to escape but he was having none of that.  
  
Once his boy was all fucked full and hole sealed close, Sam got up and used his t-shirt to wipe himself down before he dropped it next to Jack on the bed.  
  
Despite his Alpha instincts being at the forefront at the moment, Sam pulled the blanket over Jack’s sleeping body before he left the bedroom.  
  
He would give himself an hour before he would return to Jack for another round.  
  
In the end, Sam came back half an hour later because his instincts screamed at him to mount his boy again and his cock was once more painfully hard.  
  
This time, Sam merely pulled the blankets aside, pulled the plug out and replaced it immediately with his cock.  
  
Fucking down into this boy’s sleeping body had something forbidden and obscene to it; the way Sam was using Jack for his own creepy pleasure while Jack was utterly unaware of it. It turned Sam on so hard that he found himself surprised at his next orgasm and the way Jack’s limp body seemed to milk Sam’s knot for his release.  
  
Grunting, Sam pumped more of his cum into Jack and pulled out the moment his knot went down. The plug went back in and Sam switched on the heater in their bedroom. He wanted to see his boy’s naked body the next time he walked in.  
  
Arranging Jack on the bed, still on his front with his legs spread wide and with a pillow under his hips to raise his perky ass, Sam left when he was done. The picture of his boy burned into his mind forever.  
  
This time Sam managed to stay away from his boy for over forty minutes.  
  
He walked their bedroom, pushed his sweatpants out of the way while kneeling on the bed over Jack, pulled the plug out and thrust into his boy’s sloppy hole.  
  
Sam didn’t even put the plug away; he simply held onto it until he was done. Pulling out, Sam pushed the plug back in and left again after he arranged his boy once more to his liking.  
  
After that, he saw no reason to make himself wait any longer than necessary which meant that he went back into the bedroom every thirty minutes.  
  
Sam had no idea how many hours had already passed, or how often he had already fucked Jack, but when Sam was about to pull Jack up by the hips to mount him like a proper bitch...Sam’s fingers traced the skin of Jack’s swollen belly.  
  
Blinking, Sam turned Jack on his back and saw...what he had done to his boy.  
  
Jack’s belly was swollen from all the cum Sam had made him take and everything inside of Sam came to a hard stop. He dragged his fingers over the warm skin and when he pressed down, he could feel his release slosh lazily around inside of his boy.  
  
Cursing, Sam couldn’t stop himself now.  
  
The plug was already pulled out and so Sam only had to hold his boy’s legs up and snap his hips forward. Jack was wet and loose enough that Sam didn’t need to use his hands.  
  
The movement forced Jack’s cock to slap against his swollen belly and Sam found himself mesmerized and unable to look away from the picture in front of him.  
  
The movement of Sam’s thrusts was enough to stir the amount of cum inside of Jack and it was so...different from seeing an Omega being swollen and fucked round that Sam reached his next orgasm embarrassingly fast.  
  
Right in front of his eyes, Sam saw Jack’s belly grow some more with the new round of release adding to the already present mess and the...debauchery of the picture in front of him forced another wave of cum from Sam’s own body.  
  
The older Alpha let go of his boy’s legs and had to hold himself up with his arms while he kept staring at Jack’s beautifully swollen belly. It was such an erotic view that Sam wished he had his phone close to snap a picture of it...but maybe he could talk Jack into something similar on another day...with Sam fucking him every half an hour until he was round and stuffed full of his cum.  
  
Closing his eyes against the idea and the pleasure behind it, Sam waited for his knot to go down. The plug was pushed back into his boy’s wet hole and Sam walked back into the living room.  
  
The clock told him that he had an hour left before Jack could wake up...and he decided for his own sanity’s sake to wait until Jack would wake up.  
  
Should he fuck his boy once more, he couldn’t be held responsible for his actions and Jack would wake up tied to his bed and Sam would fuck him so often until he ran completely dry. Not an easy task with an Alpha of his age and strength but his boy would manage it.  
  
Waiting for the time to pass, Sam decided to be there when his boy would wake up.  
  
Walking back into the bedroom, Sam watched his boy sleep peacefully with his belly round with his Alpha’s cum and it satisfied something primal inside of Sam to see this but it brought back his arousal with a demand to be satisfied.  
  
Grunting, Sam stripped himself out of his sweatpants and climbed on the bed so he could kneel over his boy’s swollen belly.  
  
Lowering himself until his balls touched the warm skin of Jack’s belly, Sam started to fuck his fist with sharp thrusts.  
  
When Jack already had the swollen belly of a properly fucked Omega, he could wear another mark of a well-bred bitch.  
  
Grunting, Sam focused on nothing but his orgasm and leaned forward when he felt his release approaching.  
  
His milky release hit Jack right at the throat and collarbone, marking him like Alphas used to mark the Omegas they had bred successfully in the past.  
  
Sam couldn’t wait for his boy to wake finally up and tell his Alpha how he was feeling...and Sam hoped that Jack would want to repeat this kind of experience...awake or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
